1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to spas and spa covers.
2. Background Art
Spa covers provide an important safety and maintenance feature for spas. Previous spa covers typically consist of one- or two-piece spa covers. These two-piece spa covers include vinyl-wrapped foam typical to acrylic spas or plastic covers typical to roto-molded spas. These two-piece covers are either slid on and off the spa by hand or with a cover lifter that mounts to the spa. Whether for acrylic or roto-molded spas, typical two-piece covers are often cumbersome and difficult for users to lift and move between open and closed positions. This is particularly true for elderly persons, who are often weaker and frailer than others. Elderly persons are the primary customer demographic for spas.